


coming for to carry you home

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Bittersweet, Future Fic, M/M, maybe???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 12:16:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1982661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>when kagami leaves, kuroko doesn't cry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	coming for to carry you home

**Author's Note:**

> title taken from the lyrics of a dandy warhols song (the gospel), which has nothing to do with this but i'm literal trash and i love that song.

Kuroko decided that the best way to spend his break before university was to temporarily move in to Kagami’s apartment and ‘help’ him pack his things, even though it was basically empty at this point in time. Kuroko just wanted an excuse to spend as much time as he can with Kagami before Kagami leaves to go to UCLA late in June. In February, a few weeks before their graduation, Kagami got a phone call from his dad saying that UCLA, UConn, and Michigan State was offering him athletic scholarships, especially after seeing Seirin reign as the champions in Kagami and Kuroko’s last Winter Cup. Kagami had been ecstatic, but he hesitated because he didn't want to leave Kuroko. In the end, he chose to go to UCLA because Kuroko kept telling him that it was okay, and that he’d be really angry with him if he passed up an excellent chance like this. Meanwhile, Kuroko got accepted to Todai and decided to pursue a degree in teaching.

Early June, Kagami’s mum flew down from New York in order to help Kagami with moving the rest of his things to their storage. Kuroko had never met her before then. He expected someone loud and brash like Kagami, but their only resemblance was in the way they looked. She had a pleasant voice and babied Kagami a lot, which amused Kuroko to no end. She didn’t stay in Kagami’s apartment during her visit, winking at the boys when she told them so. Kagami spat out the coke he was drinking and turned redder than his hair. Kuroko had smiled in amusement and Kagami’s mum had laughed at her son’s antics.

Later that night, after she leaves, Kagami had been too embarrassed to initiate anything, and Kuroko was being a tease and wore nothing but Kagami’s undershirt and kept picking up things that weren’t even there until Kagami loses his mind and jumps Kuroko. When Kuroko wakes up in the morning, his neck is covered in hickeys that would be impossible to hide and several bite marks on his shoulders.

One day prior to Kagami’s flight, Kuroko insisted that he help pack his clothes and slips his wristband into Kagami’s red shirt when he wasn't looking. That night, they don’t sleep much and Kuroko makes sure that the marks on Kagami’s skin will stay for a while. They tried to make it last all night, but Kagami had to go to the airport at 4 AM for his 6 AM flight.

Before Kagami leaves to go to the waiting room, Kuroko kisses him goodbye and says ‘see you soon’ because it’s not an adieu. When Kagami leaves, Kuroko doesn’t cry because he knows that Kagami will come back for him. He’s never doubted that for a minute.

Kuroko’s apartment doesn’t allow dogs, and Kuroko had to leave Nigou in the care of his parents. Kuroko’s housemate, Akira, is a family friend of his and also a lady-killer. He invites Kuroko along for a lot of mixers and dates, and even though Kuroko attends the mixers, he always refuses to go on the dates. Akira had told him several times that he seemed lonely and that going on dates will land him a girl, Kuroko always replies with the fact that the girls probably won’t even notice him. On the weekends, Kuroko hangs out with Kise and Aomine and sometimes Momoi comes along too.

In the beginning, Kagami had been finicky about keeping touch, but as soon as the term started, finding time when they’re both available had become almost impossible, and they would spend weeks at a time without Skyping each other. Kuroko learns that Kagami’s training was rough, and that his roommate was a ‘twink’, whatever that meant. Kagami’s dad had pushed him into taking business as a major, so that if Kagami went pro and was ever tired of it, he could easily inherit his dad’s company.

And then the weeks they would spend not Skyping turned into months, and Aomine had told him to stop thinking about the red headed idiot and forget about him, but Kuroko had complete and utter faith in Kagami, and he was still so in love.

A few days after that, Kuroko was browsing ESPN for any news or photos of Kagami, and smiles when he sees one of him dunking a ball. He was wearing Kuroko’s wristband, and Kuroko couldn’t stop thinking about Kagami and had a hard time sleeping. He ended up falling asleep in his calculus class, but no one woke him up until the next class started. No one (except for the person who woke him up) noticed, but he was still embarrassed.

One Friday night, Kuroko’s phone rings at 4 in the morning, and he was this close to not picking up because he was almost certain that it was just Kise. But he picked up the phone because he felt lonely enough and there was a small chance that Kagami was the one calling.

It was Kagami.

‘Kagami-kun?’ Kuroko said, voice ridden with sleep.

‘Hey,’ Kagami said. ‘Shit, what time is it there?’

‘4 in the morning.’

‘I'm sorry.’

‘Don’t apologise. I miss you.’

‘I miss you too. I miss hearing your voice.’

‘I miss my personal radiator too. Nigou misses you a lot too.’

‘Hey, is that all you think of me? Also I don’t care about the dog.’

‘That’s a rather stupid question and that’s really mean, Kagami-kun.’

Kagami huffed. ‘Okay. That aside, I’ve got bad news.’

Kuroko sat up on his bed. ‘You didn’t get kicked off the team, did you?’

‘No! What the hell, no.’

‘Did you cheat on me and get a girl pregnant and need to take responsibility?’

‘Kuroko, no, shut up for a second.’

‘Kagami, what did you do?’

‘Nothing! It’s just I can’t visit over the summer cause my dad’s making me take an internship position in the company.’

‘Oh.’

‘I’m sorry.’

‘It's okay. What have you been up to?’

‘Let's see…’

They talked until Kuroko’s phone was burning hot and he had watched the sun rise from his bedroom window for the first time in a long while.

They went on like that the whole summer. Kagami made a habit of calling him after work when he had time, and Kuroko always texted him ‘goodnight’ and ‘good morning.’

But then the new term started, and the intervals between phone calls started to grow more than the year before. One night, Kuroko was feeling melancholic and decided to look through Kagami’s Facebook. As he looked through the photos, he saw one with Kagami in the background after what seemed to be a game, and he was kissing a blonde cheerleader.

He felt his stomach drop and hid under his covers. He couldn’t stop himself from crying and after a few hours, Akira came in to check on him, and even though Akira was thick headed, he stayed with Kuroko and tried to comfort him.

‘Akira-kun?’ Kuroko said after he calmed down a bit.

‘What is it?’

‘When is the next group date?’

Akira smiled at him and ruffled his hair.

Kagami doesn’t visit that winter. Kuroko looks in Kagami’s Facebook and sees that his friends took him to a beach in Nassau, and Kuroko thinks of how handsome he is and comes to terms with the fact that he’s still in love.

After Kuroko graduates, Akira and himself part ways. Kuroko was offered a job as a third grade teacher and moved into a smaller apartment that fortunately allowed Nigou and lived by himself. He passed time by reading light novels and taking Nigou out for runs. Sometimes, he gets dragged out by either Momoi or Kise kun, but he doesn’t particularly mind, even though he would never admit that.

Four years later, he’s still in love with Kagami, but he’s only a fragment of his past now. Kagami had gone pro after he graduated university, and as Kuroko sees it, Kagami had completely forgotten about him altogether.

Then one day, on a Tuesday in April, Kuroko’s third grade class was down at the gym for physical ed. He was grading the math tests that his students took before going to physical ed, and someone knocked on his door. He was fairly certain that it was Akito-kun’s mum bringing him his lunch because he keeps forgetting, but when Kuroko opens the door, he takes a step back because he’s familiar with this height.

‘Kagami-kun,’ Kuroko whispered.

‘Hey. Sorry to keep you waiting.’

Kuroko pulled him down by the collar and kissed him for what he’s worth. Kagami slips his hands around Kuroko’s waist and pulled him up, not breaking the kiss.

‘I missed you,’ Kuroko breathed into the kiss.

Kagami broke off and slowly let Kuroko down on the floor again. ‘You have no idea how long I’ve been waiting to do that.’

‘What about the blonde cheerleader?’ Kuroko blurted out.

‘What blond cheerleader?’ Kagami said, utterly confused.

That was all the confirmation that Kuroko needed and he wrapped his arms around Kagami’s neck.

‘I came to take you home.’

‘Now?’

‘No, you idiot. I meant after the school year ends. I’m taking you with me to L.A.’

‘Okay.’

Kagami leaned down to kiss Kuroko again and didn’t let him go even when Akito-kun’s mum walked into the classroom.

**Author's Note:**

> a ha ha haha hahahha hah aha hah a i didn't come up with this in the shower at 2 am or anything
> 
> lmao if i switch tenses i profusely apologise but i can't bring myself to fix it cause im a lazy fuck
> 
> edit: i made it longer lmao


End file.
